Booth, Brennan, and the Wall
by DNAisUnique
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Rated M!


**Thanks for all the feedback and support for all of my fics. The following contains general spoilers for Season 4 (and anything before) and perhaps a slight one for 'The Critic in the Cabernet.' It has no real plot, just some good lovin', and is therefore rated M. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

"Sweetie," Angela said as she walked into Brennan's office. "Do you want to tell me how you ended up slicing open the bottom of your foot?"

Brennan briefly looked away from her laptop at Angela. "How'd you find out about that?"

"I have an ear in every conversation," Angela said with a smile. "And word travels fast. So what happened?"

The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Brennan's face as she remembered the events prior to her injury.

VVVVV

_14 hours earlier…_

Booth unlocked the door and held it open as he and Brennan turned sideways in order to pass through the doorway at the same time. It was something they did often, and though to outsiders it would appear as an act of asserting dominance, the truth was simply that they enjoyed invading each other's personal space, an unspoken challenge between them to see who would be the first to back away.

Neither had yet to back away.

Once inside, the space between them increased, and Booth turned on the light as he shut the door behind them. He followed her into the kitchen and put the bag of takeout food on the table next to the box she'd already placed there. He grinned slightly, thinking about how their current activity--hanging out at his place--had become 'normal.' Booth watched Brennan as she fluidly moved around his kitchen, easily finding the things they would need for their meal, and his grin widened.

He flipped open the box and removed a glazed doughnut. "Hey, Bones, do you want to split a doughnut?" he asked as he bit off a large portion of the treat.

"Booth, you're going to spoil your appetite!" Brennan said as she turned around and stared at him.

"That's why I wanted to split one," he grinned and took another bite.

"We're getting ready to eat. You couldn't wait three minutes?"

"I just wanted a little something sweet first," he said with a shrug. "So, do you want the rest?" He held it out to her.

"Well, I don't suppose a little bit would hurt," she replied with a grin of her own. She moved toward him but paused, stunned when he put one end of the doughnut piece in his mouth and held it between his teeth.

"What's the matter, Bones? I thought you said you wanted the rest," he teased, words jumbled around the doughnut.

Brennan cocked her head and studied Booth momentarily, then stepped well into his personal space, bit off as much of the doughnut as she could, then retreated as she chewed, a smirk on her lips.

Completely surprised by her actions, Booth stared at her, wide-eyed. "You can't…you can't just take the doughnut and run!"

She turned and faced him as she leaned against the counter, smirk still firmly in place. "I'm not running."

The three words sounded simple enough, but Booth easily understood the hidden meaning behind them.

They stood in Booth's kitchen staring at each other for a long moment. Sparks whizzed between them, and they met in the center of the room in a heated frenzy, no longer able to deny the chemistry between them.

Booth pulled back first, eyes searching Brennan's face for any sign of second thoughts. One hand rested lightly on her cheek, his thumb slightly grazing across her bottom lip.

"Go," Brennan practically growled, pushing into him, eager to have his lips on hers again.

Food forgotten, Booth backed Brennan out of the kitchen, through the living room, and down the hall toward his bedroom.

She shoved the jacket off his shoulders, and he removed his hands from her long enough to take off the jacket and fling it to the floor. His shirt came next, and she effortlessly untucked it from his pants, her hands leaving trails of fire on his skin as she pushed the black cotton t-shirt up his chest.

Breaking contact for only a split second, Booth tugged the t-shirt over his head and sent it flying to the floor, too.

Wondering when his hallway had gotten longer, he decided he couldn't wait until they got to the bedroom, and he grasped her hips and pushed her firmly against the wall.

"What's with you shoving me against walls?" she asked breathlessly as she tilted her head to the side giving him easier access to her neck.

He took the hint and pressed his lips to the smooth column of her neck, loving the feel of her quickened pulse against his lips. "You know you love it," he mumbled, nipping and kissing her pale skin.

"Mmm…I do," she moaned, running her hands up his back and pulling him even closer.

Anxious to feel more of her bare skin under his lips, he inched away and pulled her layered shirts off in one quick move, not caring that his floor was quickly becoming a clothes collector.

Booth pressed Brennan into the wall again, this time with such force that when they collided with it, the wall shook, jarring the hanging picture frame loose and sending it crashing to the floor, the glass shattering upon impact.

"Booth…" she moaned.

"No talking, Bones. Just feeling." He emphasized his point by running his hands teasingly up and down her sides.

She worked the button on his jeans free. "But what about…"

"We'll clean up the glass later."

"I was going to ask if it was okay to scream your name."

Booth was sure he was going to lose it there, but he somehow managed to find enough restraint to get them to his bedroom. Shoes and socks hit the floor, quickly followed by Booth's jeans, which Brennan had deftly unzipped.

Booth quickly went to work on Brennan's jeans, easily unbuttoning the top button, but soon becoming frustrated when he encountered three more buttons.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Booth questioned, alternating words with hot, opened-mouth kisses.

"It wasn't like I knew you were going to be undressing me," she countered, unbuttoning the remainder of the buttons and pushing her jeans and panties to the floor. She kicked them aside and pulled Booth closer.

Booth shed his boxer-briefs, and unlike the problem with Brennan's jeans, he had no trouble removing her bra.

He pressed their naked bodies together and moved as one unit, eventually bumping into the side of the mattress and tumbling onto the bed in a heap of already sweat-soaked arms and legs, and glorious nakedness.

They kissed fiercely and Booth rolled them so that he was on top. His arm muscles bulged as he held himself above her, and even in the heated moment, he took the time to study her. Her eyes had darkened to a shade of blue he'd never seen, and he smirked, glad to know he was the cause of that.

She moved beneath him and smiled, drawing him back into the moment.

Her smile was all the encouragement he needed, and he sank into her, both closing their eyes at the intensity of the pleasure. After a moment of adjusting, they began rocking against each other, a delicious friction building as skin slid against skin. The foreplay in the kitchen, and then against the wall, zapped much of their sexual energy, and Brennan flew over the edge with white-hot, toe-curling intensity, screaming his name.

Booth watched her face the entire time, her pleasure taking priority over his. Satisfied that her needs were fulfilled for the time-being, he pumped into her one last time and exploded like never before.

Panting, Booth rolled off of her. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "You're quite skilled, too. How did you know a doughnut would lead to great sex?"

As if on cue, Booth's stomach rumbled loudly, and they both burst into laughter.

Brennan pulled her hand from Booth's and sat up. "Wait here. I'll be right back," she told him.

He tracked her path to the door thinking about how he'd like this to be their 'new normal.' Just as she reached the door, he called after her, "Hate that you have to go, but I love watching you leave."

She kept walking, though she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

She eyed the spot where he'd pressed her against the wall, and her smile widened.

Then, without warning, she heard a crunching sound, then felt searing pain in her foot, followed by a rush of what she knew was blood.

"Ouch! Damn it!" she yelped as she looked down and saw the shattered picture frame glass beneath her foot. "Booth!"

He was to her almost immediately, and when he saw the blood and glass, he swiftly scooped her into his arms, skillfully avoiding any more glass, and carried her into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, satisfied that all the glass was removed and that Brennan's foot was properly bandaged, Booth insisted on carrying her back to the bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

VVVVV

"I cut it at Booth's," Brennan told Angela.

"Through your shoe?"

"I wasn't wearing shoes."

"Oh?" Angela asked excitedly. "What were you doing at Booth's barefooted?"

Booth walked in at that moment carrying a bag of takeout and a box of doughnuts. "I thought that since we never made it to dinner last night…" He trailed off when he noticed Angela.

Angela smiled knowingly and glanced between Booth and Brennan, her grin widening when she saw that both of their faces were bright shades of red.

"Well, I'm going to let you two get back to, uh, _dinner_. But, Sweetie, I expect details later."

Glad they'd finally hooked up--even at the cost of Brennan's injury--Angela could barely contain her squeal. She was just outside Brennan's door when she heart Booth start to speak.

"So, Bones, want to start with a doughnut?"

And for the first time in she couldn't remember how long, Angela heard Brennan laugh. Yeah, she was _so_ getting the details from Brennan.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
